


A Little Less Conversation

by itchyfingers



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows Sutton loves him, but sometimes he still gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

Sutton sat on the foot of the hotel bed and unbuckled the tiny ankle strap on her high heel. She let the shoe fall to the floor and then crossed her ankle over her knee so she could massage the aching instep. From the bathroom came the sounds of Chris getting undressed. He’d been silent in the car and now he was being unusually noisy for taking off a shirt and jeans.

“What are you grumping about in there?” she called.

“Oh, so you’re gonna pay attention to me now?” There was a metal clang of his belt buckle hitting something, probably the floor.

“What are you even talking about?” She switched feet and massaged the other one.

“You ignore me all night but now you wanna talk.”

She rolled her eyes. Something had obviously crawled up his butt and died. “I didn’t ignore you all night. We were at the same table the entire evening.”

“Were we? I’m surprised you even noticed with as much attention as you were giving everyone else.”

Sutton flopped back on the bed.  _Here_ we go. “Everyone else or  _Tom_?” she asked, although she already knew the answer.

“You flirted with him all night.”

“I didn’t flirt with him,” she said calmly.

“He flirted with  _you_.”

She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see him standing at the foot of the bed, his shirt off, his jeans undone, his hands resting on his narrow hips. “Tom Hiddleston flirts with every man, woman, dog, and potted plant he meets. It’s just how he is, and you know it.”

“You sure seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

She wondered if he realized how petulant he sounded. He would fit in with her freshmen right about now. “We were talking about books. I always like talking about books.”

“In which language?”

“Is  _that_  what you’re being pissy about? That I was discussing Greek tragedies with Tom Hiddleston instead of groping you under the table like I usually do?” She placed her foot on his leg and ran it up his thigh until her toes were brushing over his unbuttoned fly.

“I like knowing that you appreciate what I have to offer.”

“And is that all you think you can offer me? A fantastic body and a truly heroic cock?” Her toes nudged inside his jeans and curled over the front of his boxers.

“I’m being serious here, Sutton. I never even went to college and you’re sitting right next to me making jokes in a language only spoken by dead people.”

“And I’ve never been in a movie, yet here we are.” Her foot rubbed slowly against him.

He looked at her stretched out on the bed, her dress in disarray from her movements so that it was halfway up her thighs, her hair mussed and her lipstick faded from an evening of food and laughter, and the teasing smile that always made him realize what an absolute ass he was being.

He dropped his jeans to the floor before he crawled on top of her, kissing his way up until his knees were pressed against her hips and his hands were on either side of her face. “I’m being a jealous crybaby, aren’t I?”

“A little bit,” she agreed with equanimity.

“It’s because I know you deserve more than what I can give you.”

She hooked one of her legs around his thigh and rubbed her heel up and down his bare leg. “You give me any more and you’ll split me in half, Christopher.”

He scowled at her for a moment. “Is everything always about sex with you?”

“Not everything. About four percent of me is dedicated to cuddling, and another three percent to my dog.”

“ _Our_ dog,” he corrected her.

She made a show out of thinking for a minute. “Yeah, I guess I’ll share her with you,” she finally said.

He laughed and kissed the crook of her neck. “Considering I had Nala before I met you, that’s a very generous offer.”

“I am a very,  _very_ generous girl.”

“What are you going to share with me tonight?” he asked as he nuzzled his way up her throat.

“What do you want?”

“Everything.” He tugged her earlobe with his teeth.

The indrawn air hissed against her teeth. “Good answer.”

“Now roll over so I can unzip your dress.”

He didn’t move so she had to squirm to turn onto her stomach, rubbing her hips against the inside of his thighs. It was all part of the game they played, teasing each other until they didn’t care which one gave in as long as someone did. She laid on her stomach and he brushed her hair out of the way before he undid her dress, following the retreating zipper with kisses down her spine.  His hands dove between her and the comforter and gripped her breasts, squeezing tightly as he unhooked her bra with his teeth, a move which always made her laugh no matter how erotically charged the moment. More kisses followed, warm wet open mouthed kisses that sent shivers up her back as his lips trailed southward.  He finally sat back on his knees and pulled her up onto hers.

Chris pulled off her dress and she shimmied the straps of her bra down her arms, tossing it aside, and then leaned back against his chest. His beard rasped against her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear. “I’m trying to decide what I want first,” He ran his hands down her sides until they rested over her panties. “I’m pretty sure these are going to have to come off first, though.”

Sutton laughed as he snapped the elastic against her hip. “Whatever you say, sir.”

“Oh, you’re gonna ‘sir’ me now, are you?” he said with a smirk.

She rolled onto her back and wriggled out of her panties until she could lift one leg and dangle them off of her toes right in front of his face. “Maybe. If you play your cards right.”

Chris snatched her panties and tossed them away. “I’ll call your bluff, baby girl. I’ll call it every damn time.”

He wasn’t looking at her face anymore. His eyes were roving over her body, his gaze as palpable as another hand. Her nipples prickled under the attention and her legs fell open. She couldn’t help herself. It was just the way her body responded to him.

He laid down next to her. “Come here. I want you to sit on my face.”

The words alone made her temperature rise twenty degrees. She awkwardly scrambled to obey him and as she carefully knelt over his face his huge hands grabbed her ass and pulled her right where he wanted her. He didn’t waste any time, immediately licking her from her pussy all the way up to her clit. She caught herself with a hand on the wall to keep from falling, and wove her fingers into his hair. “Warn a girl next time!”

She didn’t so much hear his laugh as feel his beard rub against her inner thighs as he pulled her down firmer and his tongue swirled over her clit again, sending sparks flying through her as her body jolted from too much sensation too fast. She pulled his hair and he spanked her ass. “Keep your hands to yourself or I’ll tie them behind your back.”

She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at him. Those blue eyes that normally held so much laughter weren’t laughing now.  His fingers dug into her ass cheeks and pulled her back down. His tongue was gentler this time and she settled in place. He set to work on her, lapping with the flat of his tongue, or flicking the tip of it over her clit and had her squirming in no time. She didn’t make the mistake of pulling his hair again but she tried to guide him with her hips and her hand.  He may be good about taking direction on a film set, but in bed he only took it when he wanted to, and right now he was more interested in exerting his will than doing what she told him to do. Not that what he was doing was bad – far from it, in fact – but he wanted her to remember exactly what he could do to her or with her.

Somehow she managed to keep her eyes open as his licking slowly gave way to sucking. His beard was growing wet as she rocked against him and she let go of his head since it wasn’t doing any good and played with her breasts instead. His groan vibrated through her, tingling against her clit. Few things got him as worked up as her touching herself but she wasn’t doing it for him right now, she was doing it for herself because his hands were busy squeezing her ass, keeping her rocking against him at just the right pace.

He groaned again and the sound turned into liquid heat low in her belly, coiling and glowing like a snake made of molten gold. “Chris!” The name escaped between gasps for air. His lips firmed around her clit in response and he tugged. The next word out of her mouth was indecipherable, breaking into pieces under the blade of his tongue. He kept sucking and she pinched her nipples, the sharp sting joining with the heat of his tongue and the rasp of his beard until her head tipped back in an attempt to release all the energy pent up inside her in a primal scream. She couldn’t make a single sound, though. Her body was wracked with tremors and Chris kept up the dance of his tongue over her clit until she begged him to stop, shoving at his head with both of her hands.

He wrapped his arms around her and with a spinning move worthy of Steve Rogers, flipped her over onto her hands and knees facing the other direction. Her head was still spinning when she felt his cock rub against her. She spread her legs further apart and arched her hips in invitation.

“You want something, Sutton?” He stroked the head of his cock up and down her slick labia.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” His fingers tightened on her hip for a moment, enough for her skin to blanch around his grip.

“What do you want, babe?”

“A nice big thick long cock.” She had never been one for dirty talk until she had met Chris. He had a mouth on him that would make Natasha Romanoff blush.

“Whose cock?” He kept rubbing it against her until she could barely breathe from the friction.

“Your cock.”

He leaned over her and growled in her ear. “Say my name.”

“Isn’t that Loki’s line?”

“Oh, you think you’re funny, do you?” He swatted her ass, hard enough to leave his handprint.

She looked back over her shoulder at him and grinned. “Maybe a little?”

He slowly shook his head back and forth. “You’re gonna have to beg for it now.” He spanked her other cheek and then grabbed her hips and squeezed. “Now, say. my.  _name.”_

His harsh whisper made her shiver. “Chris,” she said softly.

He took his cock in his hand and stroked it up and down her slit. “Again.”

“Chris.” She said it louder and tried to rock back onto his cock but he held her firmly in place.

He kept teasing his cock against her entrance. “Not good enough. Again.”

“Chris!” She cried it out and he pressed inside her an inch.

“What do you want, babe?”

“Your cock,” she whined.

He pressed in another inch. “Whose cock?”

“Yours. Just yours, Chris.”

Another inch. “Who gets to fuck you, Sutton?”

“Just you. Just you, Chris, only you.” If he made her right now she would literally beg if that’s what it took.

He slipped in further. “Does Tom get to fuck you?”

“No,” she murmured, squeezing around him, savoring the feel of him thick and hot inside her.

He pulled almost all the way out. “Does Tom get to fuck you, Sutton?” he asked again.

“No!” she shouted.

“That’s right. Not Tom.” He slammed into her and one of her hands slid out from under her from the force of his hips.

“Just you, Chris,” she gasped out as she steadied herself again. “Only you, love.”

“Just me,” he growled as he thrust into her again.

“Just you,” she repeated.

The time for talking was apparently over because he didn’t say anything in response. He simply fucked her, hard and fast and deep, gripping her hips and keeping her angled just right so that he rubbed over her g-spot with each snap of his hips. The hotel room filled with the lascivious noises of flesh on flesh and wet skin slipping over throbbing cock and warmed with the scent of sex and sweat. Her body prickled with heat and need and the only sounds she could make were animalistic. She cried out as he grabbed her ass and pressed the tip of his thumb inside the tightly puckered ring, causing it to stretch and burn.

“Fuck, Sutton, you have such a hot little pussy and it’s all mine.” The words were interspersed with grunts as his cock swelled and throbbed.

Her body went taut and her back bowed as another orgasm rocked through her. She was vaguely aware of Chris wrapping an arm around her to keep her from collapsing as he continued to thrust, driving forward through her body clenching around him and finally coming deep inside her with a shout.

He eventually sprawled on the bed, and she dropped down onto her stomach next to him. “You know I love you, right? And not just because upon your death your penis is being donated to the Smithsonian?”

He laughed as he stared at the ceiling, both arms folded behind his head. “Yeah, I know.”

“Good.” She walked her fingers slowly up his chest. “Because even when I don’t have to say it so you’ll fuck me,  _you_  are the only one that I want.”


End file.
